cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sheryl Lee
Sheryl Lee (1967 - ) Not to be confused with Sheryl Lee Ralph Film Deaths *''Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me'' (1992) [Laura Palmer]: Stabbed repeatedly by her father (Ray Wise) while he's possessed by Frank Silva. (The film shows the events that took place before the 1990 series.) Her death is later undone by Kyle MacLachlan in the episode Part 17 in the 2017 series. *''Homage'' (1996) [Lucy Samuel]: Shot in the chest by Frank Whaley. It's been a long time since I've seen this movie, but I believe that the actual shot was off-screen; her body was shown immediately after the shooting at the beginning of the movie, and the rest of the movie showed the events leading up to her murder. *''Mother Night ''(1996) [Helga Noth/Resi Noth]: Playing a dual role as sisters, one sister is killed (off-screen) by Nazi soldiers; we learn of her death when Nick Nolte gets the news. The second sister commits suicide by taking a cyanide capsule after revealing herself as a Soviet spy to Nick. (Thanks to Vincent) *''Texas Killing Fields'' (2011) [Lucie Sliger]: Shot to death by Stephen Graham after Sheryl fatally stabs Stephen. TV Deaths *''Twin Peaks: Pilot'' (1990) [Laura Palmer]: Stabbed repeatedly (off-screen) by her father (Ray Wise), who was possessed by Frank Silva. Her body is shown afterwards lying on the lakeshore, wrapped in a plastic sheet, when Jack Nance discovers her, and is shown several more times at the lakeshore and in the morgue during Michael Ontkean's and Kyle MacLachlan's investigations. (Her body was also shown in photos and/or in the morgue in several subsequent episodes.) Sheryl's death is later undone by Kyle in the episode Part 17 in the 2017 series. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Twin Peaks: Lonely Souls'' (1990) [Madeleine 'Maddy' Ferguson]: Face smashed into a mirror by Ray Wise while he's possessed by Frank Silva. *''L.A. Doctors: Forty-Eight Minutes'' (1999) [Dr. Sarah Church]: Fatally injured in a car accident, she dies of internal bleeding just before a helicopter arrives to take her to the hospital. (Thanks to Johan) *''Desperate Housewives: Unaired Pilot'' (2004) [Mary Alice Young]: In the original, unbroadcast version of the premiere episode, Sheryl commits suicide by shooting herself, but continues narrating the episode from beyond the grave; after this unused pilot was filmed, she was replaced by Brenda Strong for the actual series. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''One Tree Hill: The Wind That Blew My Heart Away'' (2006) [Ellie Harp]: Dies of breast cancer and her body is found shortly after by her daughter (Hilarie Burton). (Thanks to Steve) Notable Connections *Mrs. Jesse Diamond *Daughter-in-law of Neil Diamond Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1967 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Stage Actors Category:Blondes Category:German actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Desperate Housewives series Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:WB Stars Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:One Tree Hill Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Death scenes by breast trauma